In The Air
by somehowunbroken
Summary: Prompt: flyboys do it in the air. John/Evan slash..


Their first time is, almost predictably, in a Jumper. So is their second their third, and their fourth, because when Evan first approaches John he says _no, I can't, not in the City,_ and the Jumper isn't the City, so Evan figures it doesn't count.

John is a little surprised but more than willing when they're in midair and Evan slides out of the copilot's seat, drops to his knees, and says _not in the City now_ as he goes to work on John's belt.

The next time, and after that, they use the Jumper's autopilot system, because really, John's concentration can only be expected to be so good.

Their fifth time is on the Daedalus, almost accidentally, because they're both more than a little punch-drunk after the Wraith attack, neither having slept, and being recalled to Earth sucks on any day but especially one when they have to leave their City so vulnerable. They're tired, and their quarters are next to each other's, and John stumbles in and blinks in surprise to find Evan writhing on his bed. It's all he can do to get his own clothing off and join him, quiet and fast and messy, before Evan happens to glance over and see John's worn copy of _War and Peace_ on the nightstand. He blinks at it a few times, shrugs, and leaves.

They argue about the sixth time because John wants to double-count it, but Evan thinks it's silly. They're in the F302 bay of the giant ship, lagging to the back of the tour group, and Evan tugs John behind one of the planes but John shakes his head with a grin. They wait until the group has gone, not noticing their absence, and John pulls him into one of the cramped fighters. _In a plane on a ship,_ he insists, and Evan rolls his eyes and is glad he's the one doing the counting.

The seventh (eighth?) time is in a plane, an actual plane, as they're only two travelling in first class and they've told the stewardess to let them be. Evan is sleeping lightly when he feels John's hands and almost bats them away, but he thinks, _hell, why not,_ and they officially join the Mile-High Club. John says later that it's almost shameful that they're both past forty when they do so, seeing that they're both pilots. Evan goes to sleep for real with a grin, listening to John bemoan that particular fact.

They stop keeping track, officially, on the return trip of the Daedalus, but Evan knows it's somewhere in the high teens by the time they reach Atlantis. The Daedalus has been fitted with the barest of skeleton crews, something that Caldwell is both grateful for and pissed off by at turns, so they even risk one night in the same bed, neither sleeping the whole time. John sneaks out around 0500, and they're both grinning as he does so.

They return to the Jumpers, making up excuses that feel thinner and thinner as time goes on, but John still has some resistance, some fear of having sex in the City, and Evan obliges him. John gives him a helpless little shrug each time they land, part apology and part something else that Evan can't identify, and he always shakes his head and grins in return. The answer seems to satisfy John, and Evan's grateful, because doesn't know what else to do in response.

Then the day comes: the Wraith find them, and they have to go, to get up and leave New Lantea, and they're tired and stressed out and taking turns piloting the City. John fills every other shift, barely sleeping, and Evan does as much as he can but he's in the chair when John isn't and just can't handle her for as long. Evan breaks down on the fifth day of flight and tells McKay to take up after John, that they both need a break and Evan knows John won't on his own. McKay gives him a look and asks, _and you think you can make him rest?_ Evan doesn't even blink as he nods, the corner of his mouth curling up as he looks at John, and it's only after McKay snorts and rolls his eyes that Evan realizes he's outed them in the City. McKay, for his part, doesn't seem to give a damn, and hops up in the chair when John finally slides out, exhausted. John doesn't even blink when Evan hauls him up and out, dragging him to his quarters, but he resists when Evan comes in too.

_I can't, we can't,_ he says, the protest weak, and Evan tugs him over to the window, where the odd colors and silence of hyperspace whirl past them.

_We're flying,_ Evan says, and John turns to him suddenly, fiercely, and grabs him tightly. Evan holds him as he shudders, exhausted and worried and everything else that makes him John, until they're both rocking and gasping and shuddering in an entirely different way, sliding to the bed in a heap. They're silent for a long time after that, and Evan realizes suddenly, an hour later, that John is honestly asleep next to him. He gently releases the radio from John's ear and sets it on the nightstand, keeping his own in place, and stretches out next to him, shutting his eyes.

The rotation falls to normal that way, John then McKay then Evan, and the City herself relaxes as John's strain eases. Evan takes John out of the chair every time and nobody says a word when they both disappear into John's quarters afterwards, emerging when it's time for Evan's shift, each sitting and watching as the other pilots the City. They arrive at their new planet on day seventeen, and in all the settling in, they forget, and it's nearly a month later when Evan brings it up. _Can I just bring my things over, already?_ And John shoots him a glare, shakes his head, and glances around the room. Evan deflates a little and stands to leave, but John grabs his wrist.

_No way your things are gonna fit in here,_ he says with a grin, but there's a cautious tone underneath it. _I'll bring my stuff to your place._

It's almost a month after that they realize that what started in the air has become the things that grounds them both. Neither would have it any other way.


End file.
